Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to methods of fabricating a semiconductor device.
The degree of integration of semiconductor devices, such as semiconductor memory devices, continues to increase. Since the degree of integration of the semiconductor memory devices is an important factor determining cost of the semiconductor devices, semiconductor devices of high integration are desired. However, high cost equipment may be required for the formation of fine patterns in such semiconductor devices. Thus, there may be limitations in improving the process technology for forming the fine patterns due to the high cost equipment and/or difficulty of the process technology.